


【2top】目中

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2top】目中

这不是我第一次来湘南。

昨天之前，我一直以为我会在很长一段时间内都无法见到他。而事实上，即使在昨天之前，我也已经很长一段时间都没有见过他了。并不是我不愿意回忆那段时光。

离开“那边”后，我被安排到一个酒吧混日子。新型病毒在东京肆虐，酒吧不太有客人的时候，我就趴在吧台上看挂在墙上的电视，没看几分钟眼睛就酸到不行，这时候再想起那些无论是为难还是快乐的记忆，只是徒然地给眼睛增加负担，把它们当成饼干一样嚼吧嚼吧咽进肚子里又如何。毕竟故人凋落尽，对“那边”的七情六欲，也随着旧东家的离世变得无处抒发了。

我从醉生梦死中睁开眼睛即刻看到他。比上回见到他的时候，变得苍老了许多，更不用提那些斑驳的勋章。我还没来得及反应便被他从庸碌中唤醒。他敦促我帮他把车里那些反复穿过上万遍的，散发着泡菜味的脏衣服叠整齐放进并没有比衣服好到哪里去的行李箱里。然后让我充当他的司机。报酬是湘南的田野和海。

我自然会答应他，无论出于什么理由。

那是湘南独有的风景，即使我闭上眼睛也可以看得到，即使他五感全失也感受得到，那是他的故乡。他戴着墨镜坐在副驾驶，敞开着车窗。比起昨日看见的那副难以言喻的姿态，今日的中居君已经干净整洁了许多，除了墨镜也盖不住的两道细长的伤疤。我调慢车速，夏日的风悠悠地灌进来，混着他身上洗不净的气味变成了嗨棒的味道。本算得上清爽，但随着目的地的接近，湿湿咸咸的气味争先恐后涌进我的鼻腔，我不太喜欢。

车反复停了几次，发动机在冒黑烟，我想是不是他摸错了罐子错把黑咖啡倒进了机油箱。

到达中居在湘南的住处之时，那辆车彻底报废了，且这似乎正合他意。我将他的行李拿进了屋里，想必他是不会愿意让我来收拾他的东西的，想必他也是不会愿意让我再过问在他身上发生的事的，于是我打算打个招呼就离开。面对他这个人，即使不考虑到他现在的困难，不让自己去关心他比面对高中升学的考卷还要令我惴惴不安。

“等等。”他喊住我。

我正要去扶他，他拒绝了我的帮助，自己摸着墙壁移动到了窗前。暖橙色的阳光铺在他的轮廓上，看起来格外清晰，唯有双眼埋在镜片的反光下看不清楚。可惜这梦幻般的场景让我感到无端的恐怖。

阳光没有迷惑他，却迷惑了我。眼前的场景变成了五个男人坐在遮阳伞下嬉闹着分食一块奶油芝士小方，接着那小方变成了商店门口仅供观赏的食物模型，五人的身躯分解消散，最终又汇聚成一个人形。那个人形回头喊我。

“慎吾，慎吾。”

“什么、什么事？”

“慎吾，还要拜托你回东京时帮我个忙。”他说道。

————————————————————

我回到东京帮他处理完事情，看到了他的手写信，也终于了然了他所做的一切。他是把眼睛留在了岸上的诺亚，我们即是他的闪，含和雅弗。

我一边给诺亚的情人打电话，一边坐在诺亚的沙发上开一听啤酒。我理所应当要知道他是知道这儿的密码的，可当木村君堂而皇之地从玄关走进来时，我却因为巧合的精妙而笑出声来。他的身上和诺亚家的地面一样，也和诺亚来见我时一样，都沾满了在我眼中是骚粉色的液体。那是血液，是仇人的血液。

这也许不是巧合，是诺亚的特意安排。但诺亚并没有那么算无遗策，也并没有那么在意他的情人。又或者他的情人也把他算计进去了也说不定，他们两人都想自己解决一切，让对方置身事外。

中居君的嘱托只有两件事，一是让我帮忙收拾他家里留下的残局，二是给他的情人传一句话。

上帝要毁灭世界。旧东家离世后，对我们的清算就开始了。我和他们为了各自的安全，默契地选择不频繁联系，兴许他们也受到了清算计划的伤害。诺亚要借此机会脱离“那边”，于是就联系了组织内不服新主的分支，联手给他们造成了众创，给我们造出了“方舟”。木村君未必是听从他的指令，但所作所为无一不是同他出于同样的想法。

木村君好好打量了我一番，确认我安全无虞，才长舒了一口气，用骚粉色的手指抓了抓塞满了烟灰的头发。他说他还有事情没有办完，不能久留，只是来确认我们的安危。临走时他支支吾吾地让我给诺亚传一句话，表情十分尴尬，我想那和诺亚让我给他传的口信是差不多的内容。

那句话是：“那天摸你股间的是我，不是什么中畑清。”


End file.
